Hazlo por mi cumpleaños
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: —y-yo… y-yo… —/— ¡Por favor Hinata!—esta vez me abrazo con más fuerza—no quería hacer esto pero… ¡hazlo por mi cumpleaños!—abrí mis ojos como plato, era cierto, el cumpleaños de Naruto, hoy cumplía 18 años. Hoy de hace 18 años mi amado rubio había nacido, al mismo tiempo que esta guerra había dado inicio.


_**Declaimer:**_ _**El siguiente fic participa en el reto:**_

_**Problemas color Naranja **_

_**el grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **_

_**Mundo Alterno (Guerra del oeste), **_

_**Mala ortografia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hazlo por mi cumpleaños**_

* * *

Era un día soleado, el sol apuntaba directo a mi rostro, mi ropa estaba manchada de polvo mezclada con sangre, sangre de mis camaradas y sangre de mi enemigo, levante mi vista al cielo, era claro y azul, vi al mi alrededor en norte y sur, este y oeste, todo el terreno estaba lleno de cadáveres, la mayoría del enemigo, eso me reconfortaba, pero no me hacía sentir mejor, entre esos cadáveres estaban mis amigos, mi familia y mis mentores.

Saque mi pistola y la eleve al cielo, mis rostro se inundo de rabia, baje mi mirada al suelo pero mantuve la pistola firme.

_"BANG"._

Mi primera bala... por mi mentora... Kurenai.

_"BANG"_

Mi segunda bala... por mi mejor amigo... Shino.

_"BANG"_

Mi tercera bala... por nuestra medico... Tsunade.

_"BANG"_

Mi cuarta bala... por el más joven de todos... Konohamaru.

Solo me quedaba una, y sabía perfectamente para quien era, pero no pude, mi mano no pudo jalar del gatillo, él era más que mi amigo, era mi hermano, era mi fuerza, con él me sentía segura, con él yo era invencible... pero ahora ya no estaba, no estaba para hacerme sentir mejor, murió por una buena causa, su muerte no fue en vano, pero aun así... dolía.

Baje mi arma.

"esta bala... debería dirigir esta bala... "

Pensé que debería reunirme con él en el cielo, pensé que podría estar a su lado.

Cuando me decidí por apuntar mi arma hacia mi cabeza, serré los ojos y me prepare para tirar del gatillo, pero... sentí que alguien me abrazaba, cogió mi mano y la dirigió al cielo.

-No deberías de hacer esto tu sola-me susurro al oído, tiro del gatillo.

_"BANG"_

-adiós Neji... viejo amigo-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Soltó la pistola para abrazarme por completo con las dos manos, recargo su barbilla sobre mi hombro, yo estaba ida, aun no bajaba la pistola, me beso el hombro y me pego más hacia él.

-ellos sacrificaron sus vidas por nosotros... no dejes que eso en vano-solté el arma y la deje caer al suelo, me recargue en su pecho, las piernas me empezaron a temblar, quería gritar y llorar, las piernas flaquearon y estuve a punto de desmayarme, pero él me abrazo y se fue agachando junto conmigo hasta quedar en el suelo.

Mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y mis sollozos tampoco, él me hundió en su pecho y acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra, estaban más rasgadas que las mías y tenia rasguños por todo su rostro, supongo que a él le toco la peor parte ya que estuvo al frente junto con su maestro Jiraiya y su padre Minato, por desgracia Jiraiya falleció y su padre estaba gravemente herido, no sabían si sobreviviría, pero aun así él estaba consolándome, probablemente quería que yo hiciera lo mismo con él, pero ¿Cómo si apenas y me podía mantener de rodillas?

—Repítelo de nuevo—me susurro al oído, alce mi vista y me enfoque en su rostro, su mirada parecía suplicarme algo, pero no sabía que era—repite lo que me dijiste antes de que empezara todo esto—abrí mis ojos como plato y me sonroje tanto que mi cabeza parecía un foco encendido.

— ¿q-que cosa?—me hice la que no sabía nada, el frunció el seño, pero no era de enojo si no de confusión, puso una mano en su mentón.

—"te amo"—dijo imitando lo que yo había dicho meses atrás—"siempre lo he hecho… no espero que correspondas mis sentimientos… solo quería que tu lo supieras"—repitió el exactamente lo que yo le había dicho en aquel entonces, aun que no se lo dije de la mejor forma, pleno campo de batalla no es el lugar más romántico del mundo, me sonroje y no me atreví a verle la cara—por favor… dilo—me pidió el rubio hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello—necesito que lo digas—su voz parecía suplicante, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, no podía volver a decírselo, me desamayaria tan solo de pronunciar la "T" .

—y-yo… y-yo… —genial Hinata tartamudea.

— ¡Por favor Hinata!—esta vez me abrazo con más fuerza—no quería hacer esto pero… ¡hazlo por mi cumpleaños!—abrí mis ojos como plato, era cierto, el cumpleaños de Naruto, hoy cumplía 18 años.

Hoy de hace 18 años mi amado rubio había nacido, al mismo tiempo que esta guerra había dado inicio, mis ojos se humedecieron y le correspondí el abrazo con más fuerza.

—N-Naruto—susurre entre lágrimas.

—si no lo dices tú… —escuche susurrarme al oído— si no lo dice tu… lo hare yo—me libero un poco pero al mismo tiempo se aferro más a mi cuerpo, me vio directamente a los ojos, sus ojos azul celeste se encontraron con los míos perlados—Hinata—se acerco a mí hasta tal punto que podía sentir su respiración y oler el dulce aroma de su aliento mezclado con el mío, percibir el calor que radiaba su piel y sentir una enorme calidez en mi corazón—Te amo—susurro sobre mis labios.

No espero ni un segundo más y unió sus labios con los míos, pensé que me sonrojaría, pensé que me desmayaría, pensé que por pena lo rechazaría, pero no fue así, ahí estaba yo, tratando de corresponder ese dulce beso sintiendo sus cálidos y deliciosos labios sobre los míos.

—Naruto—susurre sobre los de él, pero no me dejo hablar y de nuevo unió nuestros labios, el introdujo su lengua a mi boca, aun que yo no supiera que hacer en ese momento, simplemente cerré los ojos y deje que el profanara mi boca con su lengua, que jugara con ella y que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, por falta de aire separo nuestras bocas, pero esta vez me abrazo con fuerza.

—no lo vuelvas a hacer—susurro mientras pasaba su mano en mi espalda de arriba abajo—no vuelvas a exponerte de esa forma—sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no le prometería nada, sacrificaría mi vida por él mil veces más si era necesario.

—No puedo—le dije en un susurro.

—No te estoy preguntando—me contesto con una voz tosca, nuevamente nuestros ojos se encontraron y a pesar de tener una mirada fría y seria, yo veía en sus ojos preocupación y arrepentimiento—yo no sabría que hacer sin ti… ¿tienes la más mínima idea de lo que tu significas para mí?—tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla sucia y sonrojada— ¿Qué haría yo sin mi ojitos perlados?—se pregunto más así mismo, esta vez su rostro estaba triste y a decir verdad demacrado, pego su frente con la mía y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme nuevamente.

— ¡Naruto!—escuchamos una voz familiar gritar desde lo lejos, dirigí mi vista hacia donde provenía la voz, era Sakura nuestra medico de contingencia, detrás de ella estaba su compañera Ino y mi mejor amigo Kiba.

— ¡¿Qué sucede Sakura?!—grito mi amado rubio un poco alarmado.

—E-Es… Es Tu p-padre—jadeo Sakura mientras tomaba aire para reincorporarse.

— ¿¡Le sucedió algo a mi padre!?—pregunto alarmado, sentí una cubeta de agua helada caer sobre mi cuerpo, Minato era un gran hombre y un excelente padre, no podría ser posible que un hombre así…

—Jajajaja—para nuestra sorpresa empezó a reír Sakura—tranquilo Naruto… el señor Minato está en perfecto estado… pidió verte lo más pronto posible—dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo escuche suspirar con pesadez y alivio.

—No me des esos sustos Sakura— se quejo segundos después.

—Lo siento—se disculpo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hinata ¿estas bien?—me pregunto mi amigo Kiba.

—Si… —dije en un susurro y desvié mi mirada al suelo, sentí su mano grande y cálida sobre la mía, al levantar mi rostro lo primero que vi fue su enorme sonrisa zurrona, dio un ligero apretón sobre mi mano, sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza — ¿y tú?—le pregunte con un poco más de confianza.

—Bien dentro de lo que cabe… eso creo—dijo casi igual de triste que yo segundos antes.

Shino Kiba y yo éramos los mejores amigos, éramos inseparables, éramos los dos mosqueteros y una mujer, un trió inseparable, lo fuimos desde niños inclusive antes de conocernos, antes de nacer, pero ahora solo quedábamos dos, Kiba y yo.

Sabía exactamente como se sentía, yo me sentía igual o peor, pero no podía dejarlo así, Shino era nuestra voz pasiva, el que siempre nos alejaba de la ira y nos hacia razonar, pero ahora ya no estaba con nosotros y teníamos que dejarlo ir.

Tome su mano entre las mías y le dedique una sonrisa.

—Kiba… a Shino… jamás le hubiese gustado vernos así por su culpa… animo… hagamos que su muerte valga la pena—dije con mis ojos cristalinos, su rostro parecía sorprendido pero poco a poco fue tomando una sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que yo tenía los ojos cristalinos.

—idiota… —me dijo mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano libre—siempre te pones así de sentimental cuando estas con el idiota Naruto—puso una mano en mi cabeza y la sacudió como si fuera el pelaje de su mascota Akamaru.

— ¿Sentimental?—le pregunte con un puchero.

—Baka—se burlo nuevamente de mí.

—Aun que es cierto—dijo Ino después de estar un buen rato callada—Hinata cambia mucho cuando esta con Naruto—de igual forma se burlo de mi.

—¿Hinata ya le diste su regalo de cumpleaños a Naruto?—Kiba me jaloneo mis cachetes como si fueran gomas de mascar.

—Si Hinata… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí solitos?—esta vez fue Sakura la que se metió en el juego.

—N-Nada m-malo—me apresure a decir sonrojada.

—Bueno eso no importa—hablo de pronto Naruto—iré a ver qué es lo que quiere mi padre…Hinata— tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos—quiero que vengas conmigo— sonrojada asentí levemente y me deje guiar por su mano—aun sigo esperando mi regalo—me dijo con una sonrisa de lado cuando ya estábamos alejados de los demás.

— ¡Hinata, Naruto!—escuche los gritos de Ino.

—¡Recuerden que son globito no hay fiesta!—gritaron los tres al unisonó.

Casi me desmayo cuando esa frase llego a mis oídos, tropecé con una piedra y casi caigo pero la mano de Naruto me mantuvo firme, gire el rostro hacia donde él estaba pero tenía la mirada desviada aun así pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas.

Solté una carcajada.

—Naruto—sin dejar de caminar volteo a verme—yo también te amo—le dije segura de mis sentimientos con una sonrisa en mi rostro y mis mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Feliz cumpleaños Naruto—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este one-shot.

para que vean no fue improvisado pero me dio flojera anunciarlo xD

Reviews?

Followers?

Favorits?

Tomates?

Abucheos?

Sayonara Mina-san :)


End file.
